Related art pertaining to a power combining oscillator array at lower frequencies has involved individual gate, source and drain grid lines to separate the direct current (DC) bias feeds for the field effect transistors (FETs) in the oscillator array. In the array, a high power output is provided by coupling together and synchronizing all of the individual oscillators in the array. The coupling for providing the feedback needed for sustaining oscillation is constituted of and controlled by the width of the lines and the spacing between each pair of lines in the grid of the array. The grid spacing is determined and, in turn, restricted by antenna requirements of the array. Problems that arise with such an array at higher frequencies (i.e., &gt;30 GHz) include decreased FET gains which provide insufficient feedback to sustain oscillation.